


Raging Fire

by NotAHero



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Tony Stark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Peter is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Content, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAHero/pseuds/NotAHero
Summary: A near miss, a worried mentor and a pissed off mentee. What could possibly go wrong?





	Raging Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT underage: Peter is 19 and fully legal in the state of New York. Tony is 40something. Still, always going the safe route with these two. 
> 
> This came to me one night, and it's dedicated to my darling Enabler - you know who you are! Hope you enjoy the finished version, love! 
> 
> Beta: as usual, my perfect and wonderful one - thank you so much!!! I appreciate this so much! But you know that already!

Tony storms into the lab, fuming. Peter silently trails behind, head ducked.

"I did not make you the suit for this," Tony rages, throwing the shattered weapon on a worktop with force. It clatters loudly.

"Not? What for then? Staying at home, looking pretty?" is Peter's petulant reply.

Tony whirls around, glaring at him.

Peter’s standing in the middle of the lab, arms crossed, the torn material of his suit showing the pale, bloody skin underneath.

"Friday!" Tony barks, waving a hand at Peter. "Health scan."

"Yes, boss."

"I'm fine, how many times do I have to tell you? Just a scratch." Peter grimaces as the beams of the scanner wander over him but he doesn't move.

"A few contusions. Two broken ribs. A light concussion," Friday announces. "His increased metabolism should have that mended in about twenty minutes."

Tony snorts, stomping over to where Peter stands, glowering.

"I did not make it for you to throw yourself head first into a full-on gang fight," he snaps, ignoring the frantic hammering of his heart.

"Yeah well, they threatened to blow up the entire block," Peter shoots back, not backing away. "Couldn't let them do that, could I?"

Tony rubs a hand over his face. The anger inside is driving him crazy.

"You could've called for backup, damnit."

Peter straightens, eyes blazing.

"I tried. You didn't pick up the fucking phone."

Tony flinches. The kid rarely curses. AND he is right: he did call earlier while he was in a meeting.

"You could've waited. Observed. Didn't you learn anything?"

Peter huffs annoyed. His face is red, and his voice takes a menacing tone.

"Not from you, no. Don't tell me YOU wait for backup. Time was running out, I had to make a decision quickly."

Tony grits his teeth; the sting of being called irresponsible hurts more than he wants to admit. Especially from Peter.

"I don't go and try to stop thirty gang members all by myself," he says, voice quivering with what he hopes is anger and not hurt.

Peter laughs hard and humorless.

"Maybe not today. But don't tell me you work safely. You _always_ take risks."

His usually gentle face is tight, deep creases around his eyes make him look older than his nineteen years.

"Yeah, and you know where that led me," Tony says through gritted teeth.

Peter doesn't reply, only watches him with those burning eyes Tony came to dread. There's so much passion in them, and he doesn't know how to deal with that. He clenches his fists, pacing the lab, trying to contain the feverish anger that is still boiling inside him.

"You of all people know how many times I've almost died," Tony grunts, desperately trying to calm his racing pulse.

"But you didn't. And I'm better than you," Peter says coolly, meeting Tony's gaze as he whips around to stare at him.

"You think you're better than me?"

"I know I am. I'm faster, I'm stronger. And I have the healing factor. And even if you take away my suit I still have all that. What do YOU have?" Peter's words are quiet but so full of venom, Tony freezes in shock. The anger flares up again, blinding him to anything. Blood is rushing loudly in his ears, his fingers going numb.

"What?" His voice is barely a croak, but even he can hear the cold in it.

"You heard me," Peter says, arms still crossed, staring at him with a fire in his eyes that only stokes Tony's fury.

"Kid," he growls, slowly moving toward Peter, "you have no fucking idea what-"

"Stop calling me that." Peter explodes, voice cracking, body tensing, "I'm not a fucking KID anymore. When will you finally see that? Oh wait: never. Because you're the great Tony Stark, way above humanity. Hiding inside that shell of yours, not bothering with us mere mortals."

Peter's words are cutting through the stale air in the lab, each one hitting Tony like a slap in the face. He can feel the blood drain from his face.

"Do you even FEEL things?" Peter continues, the rage emitting from him in waves, dark and menacing. "Do you even know what feelings are?" He huffs, dark gaze flickering over Tony. "Probably not. You hide inside that damn suit, shutting everyone out. You don't care about anything but yourself."

And it's only then that Tony realizes that he is still wearing the armor. He hits the chest piece which houses the nanites, and they retract, leaving him in his tracking suit.

He instantly regrets his move - he feels way too vulnerable like this, but the knowing look on Peter's face erases that thought instantly.

"You have no fucking idea, kid. I do care. Why the fuck do you think I'm so mad at you for almost getting killed today?  I couldn't live- if you get killed- I-." Words fail him as he stares into Peter's wide eyes.

Suddenly he notices that he has cornered him against the wall, their chests almost touching. Peter is fuming, his anger surrounding him like a dark cloud.

"Boo-hoo, all you care about is your reputation, 'cause the press would tear you apart if they'd find out that your protegee died because of you. Newsflash, Mr Stark, I'm an adult, even though you apparently haven't noticed yet. I can take care of myself just fine."

Tony huffs, annoyance audible in the small sound.

"I couldn't care less about my fucking reputation."

Peter sneers at him. Tony ignores him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr Parker, did I step on your precious adultness? No sane ADULT would go out and take on a street gang on their own. No sane ADULT would ignore all the security briefings Friday had made for-"

"Oh please! Since when do YOU listen to anything only remotely sounding like security briefing?" Peter interrupts, hissing the words into Tony's face.

It's the last straw - Tony snaps.

"I'm just trying to keep the one person safe who-" He instantly stops, biting his tongue so hard he almost draws blood.  

Peter leans in, never one for observing personal space, eyes only fiery slits.  

"Who, what? Who you can boss around 'cause he's still a kid to you? What?" The bitterness in his tone is biting, and so different from everything Tony knows about him, his next words come without thinking.

"Who makes life worth living again!" he shouts, for one split second satisfied that Peter flinches away from him.

Tony's head is swimming, rage, hurt and worry all mixed into one. His vision is blurry, and he has the feeling he can't breathe properly.

"What?" Peter's voice is quiet all of a sudden, all the fight drained from it.

Tony stares at him, a cold knot forming in his stomach. He quickly replays the last few seconds in his mind. Groaning he shakes his head, wanting to step back, step away from Peter, but his hands close hard around Tony's arms, stopping his retreat. Sometimes Tony forgets how strong he is.

"Say that again," Peter says in a demanding tone, eyes too bright for his pale face.

Tony shakes his head; his heart is thundering in his chest. Never in his life has he felt this helpless.

"Say it again." Peter's voice is pleading, and there is something strange in the rigid way he holds himself.

"Forget it, I'm angry, I don't know what I'm saying," Tony deflects, trying to break the hold of Peter's hands on him. "Let me go."

"No."

"Peter, you-"

"No, I need to hear you say it again. I need to know I was not hallucinating or hearing things." Peter's grip tightens, making Tony wince. "Please. Mr Sta- _Tony_ , say it again."  

Peter's brown eyes are huge and pleading, and Tony conjures up all his willpower to not lose himself in them.

Years of pushing away thoughts of Peter in his arms, in his bed, have taught him to avoid too much closeness; he always kept a healthy distance between them. He spent way too many nights awake, running on caffeine and sugar only, just to avoid sleeping. Because he is always dreaming about Peter, naked and wanting, offering himself to Tony in the most sensual ways.

The worry and then the horror of seeing Peter bloody and beaten on the ground earlier, not able to get a read of his vitals for ten torturous seconds, was too much to bear.

He breaks, slumping against Peter who takes his weight without second thought. Tony buries his face in his hair, damp and faintly smelling of blood.

"You make everything worth it," he whispers, the cold knot in his stomach tightening. "You are everything to me. It's wrong, I know that. I tried not to. I can't-" He keeps muttering, disgusted with himself, the guilt of his feelings drowning him.

Only as Peter gently pushes him away, he stops, words dying on his lips.

"For a so-called genius, you're pretty stupid sometimes." For some reason, Peter is smiling. Tony's heart lurches at the sight.

"I've been trying to get you to notice me like this for months. Why do you think I've been spending so much time with you? Wearing basically nothing when working with you? Why do I call you for every mission? I've been trying to get you to see me for what I am for ages."

"But-"

Peter shakes his head, raising his hand. It hovers in the space between them before he gently rests it against Tony's cheek.

"I'm a grown man now, Tony, there's nothing wrong-"

"You're still-"

"If you say kid one more time, I swear I'll throw you off the roof. Without your suit. You know I can."

There's a wicked smile curling Peter's lips, and then Tony feels himself being picked up by the collar of his shirt.

Peter pushes him against the wall, pressing himself against Tony. He can feel his lithe body, his strong muscles flexing under his fingers, and he gasps as he feels his rapidly filling cock press against his own.

"I've been wanting to do this for such a long time," Peter whispers hoarsely. He grabs Tony's hands, entwines their fingers, and in one smooth move raises them over his head. Tony is pressed against the cool wall, knuckles scraping over the rough surface as Peter holds him captive with an ease that makes Tony's cock throb.

"Tony Stark. Completely at my mercy," Peter murmurs lowly, dark eyes raking over Tony's face, drinking in every little detail. Every inch of Tony's skin is covered in goosebumps, and his fingertips are itching with the overwhelming desire to bury them in Peter's disheveled hair. He is squirming under Peter's scrutiny who keeps watching him, hooded gaze slowly moving lower. He bites his lip as he deliberately slides a thigh between Tony's legs. Tony's head falls back at the delicious frictions, and he can't hold back a moan. The pressure, the soft noises Peter makes, his scent, the feeling of his fingers around Tony's, it is all too much and yet not enough.

"God, Tony, I can smell your arousal," Peter murmurs. He leans in, nosing at Tony's neck. Tony shudders at the touch, his entire nervous system firing manically.

Having Peter so close, so obviously aroused is a heady sensation, one he has never thought of ever experiencing.

"I have dreamed about this," Peter says with a quiver in his voice. "So many times I just wanted to-"

Tony moans at the gravely quality of Peter's voice, drowning out whatever Peter is saying. His entire body is tense, wanting to press into Peter's, yet Peter keeps him at arm's length, just watching him intensely.

"If you're trying to torture me, you're on the best way, Parker," he manages to say, not able to control how his voice cracks.

Peter chuckles lowly, the vibrations tearing another moan from Tony.

"Now you know how I felt for almost a year. Always there, just that tiny bit out of reach." It's a fact even though there's a hint of bitterness in it.

"I should just keep you like this," Peter muses. Tony is sure it's an empty threat: Peter's need is as obvious as Tony's. He still freezes, the thought alone making his heart stop.

"Please don't," he breathes, throwing every single of his own stupid rules to the wind.

"No? Will you finally accept the fact that I want you?" Peter asks, leaning back to look Tony in the face. "Will you finally let me be to you what you are to me already?"

Tony swallows hard.

"And what is that?" He can't help it, he's always been up for a challenge; it's so deeply engraved in him, not even the burning desire in his veins can stop it.

Peter's expression is something Tony has never seen before. A feverish glint in his brown eyes, a faint smile on his lips; it's breathtakingly beautiful.

"Colleague. Friend." Peter says quietly. "Equal." He hesitates for a second before adding very softly: "Lover." He falls silent again, his eyes lock with Tony's; deep and dark and full of a million things he doesn't say but which are there, in the small space between them. Their future.

"Yes." It is toneless, just a huff of breath but it comes instantly, and for the first time in his life, Tony means it with everything he has. "Yes to all."

Peter leans closer, noses touching, his scent warm and musky.

"To all?" Peter asks, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Anything you want," Tony nods, the burning arousal in his veins quickly becoming unbearable. "But please-" he trails off, eyes glued to Peter's mouth, yearning for a kiss he's been dreaming about for much longer than he'll ever admit.

Peter lets go of Tony's hands, which drop around Peter's neck all on their own. Peter hums softly, stepping even closer to keep Tony where he is - as if he would go anywhere. Peter's fingers skim over Tony's neck before coming to rest on his cheeks. He slides a thumb over Tony's lower lip, the touch eliciting a fiery sensation in Tony's gut.

"Tony," Peter breathes and before Tony can say anything, Peter's mouth is on his, warm and soft and perfect. Tony's knees buckle, and Peter slides one arm around his shoulders, steadying him.

Tony wraps his hands around Peter's neck, pulling him closer. Peter growls into his mouth, tongue swiping against Tony's. He groans at the feeling of warm flesh and the faint taste of chocolate. Tony's fingers finally find their way into Peter's hair, and he kisses him back with the suppressed desire of all those months.

Small broken noises fall from Peter's lips, and Tony savors them all, swallowing them down as he dives deeper into the kiss. Peter clings to him, kissing back hungrily, licking deep into his mouth, and Tony has the feeling that he wants to crawl inside of him.

Peter's kisses grow more impatient, he bites at Tony's lip, and all the time those desperate little moans filling the space between them. Tony is dizzy with it; it's so much more than he'd ever imagined.

It takes a while until he realizes that Peter's pawing at his clothes, trying to simultaneously take off his shirt AND push down his pants.

Tony chuckles helplessly, and Peter breaks away, grinning so widely, Tony wonders how it's not hurting him. But then again, he's probably smiling just as wide.

"Impatient much," Tony quips, the crack in his voice betraying him.

Peter snorts and pulls Tony's shirt over his head in one smooth move.

"Yes," he says curtly, "I've been waiting for too long to be patient right now."

Before Tony knows his pants are gone as well, and he is naked, gasping at the cool air hits his skin.

Peter stumbles back, dark focused eyes flickering over Tony, taking in every single detail. Tony feels exposed and untouchable at the same time. The greedy expression on Peter's face, and the trembling of his hands as he hits the emblem of his suit so it falls away, is all Tony needs.

He opens his arms, not moving away from the wall - he needs all the support he can get - and Peter's presses against him, all burning skin and quivering limbs.

"You are gorgeous. So beautiful," Tony mutters as he kisses Peter, trailing his lips along his jaw, down his throat, the wild desire to mark him almost too much to resist.

Peter's shamelessly rutting against him, moaning loudly, sweat trickling down his temple.

"Fuck, Peter, slow down, we have time," Tony pants, his own needs forgotten for brief moment.

"I can't," Peter mumbles, voice breaking, clumsy hands skittering over Tony's body, "Spidey senses, remember? It's too much."

Tony feels a stab of guilt in his stomach.

"We can...stop," he suggests, knowing full well it would kill him to stop just now.

"Fuck no," Peter says, writhing against Tony, taking his breath away. "Later. Then we can take it slow. Right now- God, I need you. Please, Tony. Fuck. Please, touch me." The last is whimpered against Tony's lips as Peter dives into another desperate kiss.

"Language," Tony mutters against his mouth. Peter huffs a laugh but doesn't stop moving against Tony. It feels as if every touch sets his body on fire.

"You like it," Peter purrs, "I can hear your heart go wild when I curse."

Tony shakes his head in fond exasperation, hands sliding over Peter's back, fingertips tingling at the feeling of his tensing muscles under his warm skin.

"What do you want, Pete?" he asks, mind swirling with all the possibilities.

"Everything," Peter sighs, biting and licking at Tony's shoulder, "anything. Wanna feel you, against me, around me, inside me. I want it all but right now-"

His mouth returns to Tony's, kisses him almost brutally before he lets go and elegantly turns around. He presses his broad back against Tony's front, and they groan loudly as Tony's cock easily slips between his ass cheeks.

"Peter, I-" Tony protests weakly, a slight panic in his voice.

"I know, I know. Later." He wiggles his hips and Tony's cock twitches as Peter moves, pressing his legs together.

"Like this?" Tony rumbles, grabbing Peter's hips and slowly moves so his cock slides between Peter's thighs.

"Yessss," Peter moans, hands scrabbling for a hold until they settle behind his head and in Tony's hair. It amazes Tony once again how flexible he his but as soon as Peter presses his ass against his groin, he forgets any rational thoughts.

"Touch me, Tony," Peter whines, hips picking up speed.

Tony exhales shakily before running his hands over the pale expanse of Peter's chest. It makes him tremble. Tony revels in the smoothness of his skin. As his fingers accidentally touch the dried blood at Peter's side, he flinches back.

"It's fine, all healed up," Peter grunts, sounding entirely wrecked.

Tony nods but avoids touching it again. Instead he trails his fingers over Peter's stomach, taut and quivering under his hand. Peter's squirming, broken pleas echoing around the room. He cries out when Tony closes his hand around his cock, carefully adjusting to the weight of it. It's been ages since he'd been with a man - and he's never been with someone he cared about so much as he cares about Peter.

The sounds Peter make turn frantic, and the grip on Tony's hair is painful.

"Please, Tony, please."

Tony pulls him against his chest, his free hand settling on Peter's stomach, keeping him still. He gently starts thrusting between Peter's quivering thighs, stroking him with the other hand, too far gone for any technique.

He can't tell whether it's Peter or him, they are both shaking heavily, and he's glad he's got the wall to steady him.

Peter's whines become high pitched, and he's thrusting back against Tony's cock and forth into his grip. His breath is coming in harsh pants, which are music to Tony's ears. He speeds up his motions, quickly losing the last bit of control. Peter's slender body against his, the broken noises he makes, the smell of him, it all feels like heaven to Tony. He tightens his grip around Peter, burying his nose in his hair. He's so close, almost there.

"Tony." Peter breathes his name like a prayer, his head lolling against Tony's shoulder. His body tenses before he starts convulsing and then he cries out, pulsing hot over Tony's hand. The broken sounds he makes are driving Tony insane, and as Peter leans forward, pressing harder against Tony's cock, his orgasm washes over him like a tidal wave. He clings to Peter's waist, fingers digging deep into sweaty flesh. He holds on for dear life, riding out wave after glorious wave, slicking the inside of Peter's thighs.  

Breathlessly he slumps against the wall, weak and spent. Peter flops against him, and they slide onto the floor, trying to catch their breaths.

Peter's a warm, limbless weight against his heaving chest, and Tony wraps an arm around him, trailing a finger over his sweaty skin. He wants to remember every gasp, every moan, every trembling sigh.

Peter easily curls around Tony's boneless body, cheek pressed against his chest, lazily caressing whatever part of him he can reach.

"You okay?" Tony asks once he's able to speak again. He's a bit shocked at the quality of his own voice; it's husky and low, and he feels Peter shiver in his arms.

Peter hums, radiating a hazy sleepiness that makes Tony's heart beat even faster. He pulls Peter closer, pressing a kiss into his hair.

"Did you mean it?" Peter asks after a while.

"Mean what?"

Peter sits up, back turned to Tony, and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"That I make your life worth living?" Peter's tone is soft, so different from the overly confident young man earlier. He casts a look over his shoulder, and he looks so young, Tony's heart aches.

"C'mere," Tony says, shuffling about so he faces Peter as he moves around. He takes his hands, ignoring the thrill the small gesture ignites in him.

"Yes," he says, "I meant it. Without you-" he shrugs helplessly, trying to find words that don't scare Peter away. "You stayed. No matter how idiotic I've behaved. Especially to you. It didn't even cross your mind to pack up your stuff and leave. You didn't have any reason to stay. And yet you did. But that's only one of the many reasons-" Tony clears his throat, the words suddenly stuck.

Peter watches him with those big brown eyes, the expression on his face unreadable.

"You know that I love you, yes?" he says quietly, never once breaking their eye contact. "I fell in love with you such a long time ago, that I can't even imagine a life without you anymore. Even if I wanted to, I could never leave you. I can only hope that one day-"

Tony leans in and kisses him, softly at first before deepening it, his tongue sliding against Peter's. He whines, returning the kiss just as passionately.

"Yes," Tony murmurs between kisses, "I know. Didn't want to admit it but I do. For a while now. And I will do the same. For a very very long time. If you let me."

The smile that lights up Peter's face is breathtaking, and Tony kisses him again, wanting to taste the bright happiness on his lips.

"Always." Peter whispers, fingers threading through Tony's hair, cradling his face, caressing his cheek.

"Good. So, try to stay a bit safer next time, 'kay?" Tony can't help it, he needs to say it.

Peter groans, dropping his head against Tony's shoulder. But his body is just a limber as before and as he lifts his head again, he's smiling.

"I'll do my best. And so will you. Deal?"

Tony mirrors his smile, nodding.

"Deal."

They seal it with another kiss. The promise to stay alive. For each other. Because the world needs them both. As they need each other. For the rest of their lives.

 


End file.
